Realization
by xBrokenxAngelxWingsx
Summary: Sometimes, overhearing things can be a good thing... SASUSAKU


**Realization **

one-shot Fluff galor!

Uchiha Sasuke looked around cautiously, dark eyes darting around nervously. He slowly walked, ears pricked and body tense for any sound or movement. He breathed a sigh of relief, and kept on walking. Good, no fangirls. _How_ he still managed to have stalkers after betraying Konoha was beyond him. However, there was one girl who, it seemed, had actually given up on him, much to his surprise. Not to mention everyone else's. Haruno Sakura.

Just her name made Sasuke's lips twitch upward in a smile. After he had come back, bruised and bloodied, she hadn't jumped on him. She hadn't cried and hugged him. Instead, she had silently treated his wounds at Konoha Hospital. That hadn't been the only shocking thing she had done. Oh, no no no no no. She had called him _Sasuke_. Not Sasuke-kun, but his actual first name. He would never admit it to anyone but himself that he liked it better when she called him Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke had been back in Konoha for almost four months now, and he could count on his one hand how many times he had seen Sakura since she had healed him when he had first come back. When he saw her, it was always a quick hello and a rushed goodbye, because she was always off on some errand.

Not only that, but she didn't ask him on dates anymore. But not that he noticed. Or even cared. Okay, so maybe it did agitate him a _tiny_ bit. However, he would never admit it to anyone. He would rather see Naruto naked. Sasuke paused in his walking. No, wait, scratch that out. Not only was that pushing it a bit TOO far, but the Uchiha would have nightmares on end. He would rather have Naruto never eat ramen. Yeah, that sounded A LOT better.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting came to his keen ears, and he heard Sakura. Now his curiousity was piqued. Not only that, but he was slightly hurt(again, not that he would ever admit it.) She had time to argue with somebody, but she didn't have time to come visit him? Sasuke inched closer to the offending noise, and realized with a jolt of shock that they were talking about him.

"Look, Sasuke can be a bit of a pompous idiot sometimes-" _'Um, ouch.'_ Sasuke thought with a wince,

"But he's MY pompous idiot, and I wouldn't have him any other way. Besides," Sakura began, glaring at the male who offended Sasuke and provoked her anger, "I doubt you're HALF as good at battling as Sasuke is.

"Sure, he may not be the warmest person, and yeah, he messes up, but he's human, and he's more of a man than you'll EVER be." She finished, breathing a little heavily. The other man rolled his eyes, and walked off.

"Whatever." He muttered. Sakura glared at his retreating back.

"Jerk." She retorted, clenching her fists. Huffing angrily, the pink-haired woman turned around, and came face-to-face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Ohayo, Sasuke." She greeted cheerfully, all traces of her previous anger gone. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Um, Sasuke, is everything okay? You've got this weird look on your face-" But she got cut off, and it took her a moment to realize that the Uchiha prodigy was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his snaked around her waist, and she kissed him back with just as much fevor.

When she felt Sasuke's tongue tentatively licking her lips, she parted them, allowing the appendage access to her mouth. She didn't object when he pulled her closer, only acted by tightening her arms and running her hands through his silky hair. Sakura was honestly surprised by how soft it was.

Finally, Sasuke pulled back, breathing hard. Sakura dropped her head onto his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"Did you really mean everything you said to that guy?" Sasuke's voice was husky, gently caressing her ear.

"Yeah." Sakura said breathlessly, and she almost moaned when she felt Sasuke kissing a path down her neck.

"You're mine." He growled. Sakura was SO tempted to drag him to the ground and have her way with him, right then and there, at those words.

"Okay." She agreed. Sasuke looked at her, and his eyes were so intense that Sakura nearly fainted.

"Are you busy?" At this, the medic-nin shook her head. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. Sasuke reached down, and grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed, and the raven-haired man smirked. "Good. I'm taking you out to eat." As he pulled her along, Sakura could only gaze at him dreamily. Oh, she could SO get used to this.

**A/N- Okay, this was made late (while I was at Christina's, so 11:30 was late for us ((Invisible-that's sooo not late.))) which is why it's not all that good. I know, major OOC Sasuke, but tough nuggets! I have a lot more stories that I wrote at her (Christina's) house, and I'll probably start typing those too, before I get too lazy. Despite the fact that this story is unbelievably crappy, hope you enjoyed. Please review! **

**Oh, and speaking of which, please please please review Christina's stories. She smacked me with a spatula when I got like, 25 reviews for Surprise in the span of an hour at her house. AND SPATULA'S HURT, OKAY! Erm, right...so, review! Now, on to type those stories. Oh, and I might be typing a little one-shot to the song Next Contestant by Nickleback. I just watched a really awesome AMV with that song, and now I feel like typing a one-shot to it, seeing as how I don't have a movie maker... **


End file.
